Shattered
by MissDoodle
Summary: Our eyes locked across the battlefield, our wands aimed at each other, both of us thinking the other was the enemy. But I didn't care. I ran to her and she ran to me. I embraced her as our shield spelled collided.
1. chapter 1

Parties were always dreadfully dull. None of the adults ever took interest in the children, and left us to our own devices. Blaize and I always wandered around the manor's gardens, being rude to my father's albino peacocks and skipping stones into the pond and disturbing the colorful koi fish my Mother got from a trip to Japan. But alas I was stuck in the dreadful ballroom.

Mother's birthday party was in full swing, tipsy wizards pinching my cheeks telling me how much I resembled Father, and how I had so much promise in magic and quidditch. Music being played throughout the ballroom with couples dancing lovingly and traditionally. The ballroom was decorated with brilliant silver and blue tones to contrast against the black oak walls. Tables surrounding the crowded dance floor and serving trays with champagne flutes floating about offering themselves to the party guests. So far Father hasn't let me out of his sight, keeping a strong hand on my shoulder as he introduced me to countless ministry officials and lawyers. And Mother would be no better, wanting me to dance with her surly. I had my arms crossed over my chest, obviously in distaste of my current situation.

"Lucius it has been some time!" a voice called out to my father. My father turned and I towards a heavy set man with dark hair and eyes that were almost pitch black . The man looked to have a baby face but covered it easily with his dark beard. He was wearing dark dress robes with a green and silver tie, obviously slytherin. He must be one of father's classmates from his days at Hogwarts.

My father broke out into a huge grin before speaking. "Michal Downski it has been too long," He greeted the man with a hearty handshake " I assume the states have been good to you?"

Michal Downski nodded "Indeed, New York was fantastic, as were the cases there I've never been more challenged." He said with a booming laugh. "And I hear your young Draco had his first bout of magic am I correct?" He inquired. My father nodded and looked down at me, steel eyes gleaming.

"Oh yes, although he is only 5 he has already shown promise in spell casting and potion making." He stated proudly "Show him what you can do son," He pushed me forward. I stared up at this Michal Downski, a wave of unease falling upon me. I shook my head. I didn't want to show my magic, that's all people asked of me since last week.

"Draco," Father warned sternly "show my friend your talent." He was looking down at me, brow furrowed, laugh lines gone replaced with a stern look I never dared to disobey. I sighed and closed my eyes. Focusing on what I could possibly make happen. I opened my eyes to find it snowing around me. Snowflakes catching in my eye lashes. I puffed out my chest and crossed my arms. Smirk etching my lips.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Michal Downski applauded with a smile, showing white teeth and cracked lips. I said a meek thank you and went back to hiding behind father. They continued to talk business, Father catching his companion up on happenings at the ministry, and Mr. Downski explaining a nasty murder case in New York.

"The girl was repeatedly raped and tortured with an unforgivable curse." Mr. Downski the leaned in close to whisper to father "Though I should congratulate the wizard who did it, filthy mudblood got what she deserved." Father laughed at this. And they both dissolved into joyous laughter. "To bad Emily wasn't with with me. I could have distilled in her how bad it is to be anything but a pureblood." Mr. Downski said wiping tears from his eyes. Father arched his eyebrows and looked down at me. His expression asking who's Emily?

"Emily is my daughter, she's the same age as Draco. She was born in new York," He said in response to the questioning stares. "Shes here at the party and I believe she is off looking for Narcissa to inquire about the gardens."

Father nodded looking around the ballroom for his wife, who was enchanting red roses to be silver and blue to match the rest of the ballroom. Mother had a bright smile and was turning the roses into a sort of crown. She bent down and placed the crown on the head of a tiny figure. The tiny figure had long black hair that had been braided into something mother always wore. I think she called it a fishtail braid. The braid had tiny white flowers woven into the shiny ebony strands. The braid was long, falling all the way down to the figures waist. I could barely see the big blue bow that sat on the back of the figures dress. The little girl's off white dress fell to her knees and I could see stick like legs covered by white tights. The mystery girl curtsied to my mother who returned it and skipped off. I couldn't see her face.

"Yes she was with Narcissa, just barely caught a glimpse of her. She has a knack for herbology, loves flowers and plants." Mr. Downski said with a smile. "And here she comes now!" He said kneeling down to lift the girl in his arms.

"Father look what Missus Malfoy made for me!" She gushed with a toothy smile. This girl must be Emily. "It's a flower crown!" the raven haired girl's smile had a few teeth missing so her words were slurred slightly. Mr. Downski smiled and placed her back on the floor.

"Well that was very nice of her did you say thank you?" He inquired. Emily smiled and nodded while swishing the lacey skirt of her dress. "Good girl. Now I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Emily Roselyn this is Lucius Malfoy, we went to school together. And this is his son Draco." Emily nodded at her father's words. She curtsied and smiled.

"Hello. Its it a pleasure to make your…" She began to struggle with pronouncing the word 'acquaintance' but father smiled patiently.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Downski. It is a pleasure to have you at this party." Father then put a hand on my shoulder. "Draco aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

I bit my lip and bowed to her, stating my name just as Father had showed me. Last name first. Our status is everything. I came up from the bow, to look straight into Emily's eyes.

Her eyes were large swirling pools of ice. A pale blue that cut so strikingly into my very soul. Her eyes sat prominently and half open on her face, thinly arched eyebrows making her look incredibly tranquil. Her nose was buttoned and covered with tiny freckles, that scattered themselves across her rosy cheeks, her lips pink and full. She was very pretty, so pretty that I found my voice caught in my throat. I gulped as I looked at her, still in mid bow. Emily refused to let go of my stare, and I didn't want to let go of hers.

I was starstruck.

Emily and I walked around the gardens slowly, staring at various flowers and playing tag around the huge towering trees. We laughed and played as if we had been friends for years. I found she has a passion for music, playing violin and piano. She also had an owl, a tiny thing that would follow her around the house as she played. She was an only child as was I, and she was pure blooded. Her life looked simple. She didn't live in a manor but rather a small house on a large plot of land with a forest filled with magical plants and creatures. Emily's mother has shown her how to take care of plants and play music. Emily talked about herself quietly, almost shyly, but welcomed my questions with a bright smile.

She asked me about my life, and what I did for fun. She listened intently as she looked at all the flora and fauna the manor's garden had to offer her. We continued to stroll the gardens, until we reached the large koi pond. There was a small bench near the edge of the large pond where you could sit and watch the fish swim. The water glistened in the moonlight, fireflies, and enchanted mushrooms that gave off golden light. We could hear the frogs croak happily in our silence and the wind whispered to the willow trees along the bank. Their hanging branches drawing patterns in the water. I sat on the bench and Emily sat next to me. We sat in comfortable silence, watching the fish play in the pond, watching the lily pads float calmly as fairies danced on them, giggling secrets to each other.

Emily dangled her tiny legs, our feet couldn't quite reach the grassy floor. We sat and stared at the stars trying to find constellations in the night sky. I found my name sake quickly, and Emily found Orion. We continued to sit, telling stories and jokes, laughing until we had tears streaming down our cheeks and we were clutching our sides. As the night drew out and the air got colder and crisper, Emily and I began to shiver.

We decided to walk back to the manor, opting to find warmth in the party, rather than sit in the chilly outside air. As soon as we stepped foot in the ballroom our parents called us over. Emily's father had to leave, something about taking care of his wife. The adults said their goodbyes. Promising to owl about tea to catch up on years of friendship lost. They laughed and hugged. Emily said a quiet goodbye to me, promising many more games of tag. I said that I'd like that.


	2. chapter 2

Diagon alley was always fun. Even more so when Emily came along. I've known her for a few years now. And for her 10th birthday my family and I decided to take her out to get her new books at flourish and blotts. Mother and Father are always talking about how we needed to get Emily out of the house. Her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Even muggles get it and it's the kind of disease that alludes both wizards and muggles alike. Over the past year and a half Emily's mother has gotten much worse, magic and what muggles call chemotherapy hasn't helped at all. Mother says she may pass away in a few months. Mrs. Downski is like a second mother to me. She's loving and sweet. She has the disposition of a jar of honey, kindly and able to add sweetness to even the most bitter of days. If she does pass I will miss her dearly.

Diagon alley was bustling like always, people going every direction with parsels in their arms and shopping list clutched in their fingers. Since it was august there were many children and their parents buying things for the new year at hogwarts.

Emily was quiet, twiddling her thumbs as she walked beside me. Something was eating away at her, i could tell by her slumped shoulders. But when I asked she just shook her head saying she was just tired from tending to her garden back home. Father has told me not to push it as things at her house were probably incredibly strained with her mother being sick. Emily's father loved Mrs. Downski very much, even though their marriage was arranged they still loved each other.

The rest of the day went well, with lots of sweets and presents for Emily. My father bought her a beginner's potion book because she always asked so many question while he was in the lab. Mother bought her a beautiful dress, simple silk that hit Emily's knees. It was a sundress with roses on the fabric that would bloom when ever in the sun. I on the other hand gave her a chart of the night sky that moved with the real one outside

Emily had to go home soon. Her father was picking her up and the closer 4:00 came the more nervous she became, until she was shaking. She blamed it on the autumn chill. Her father walked up to us a short time later making conversation with my parents, while Emily continued to shrink into her chair.

They left shortly after, Mr. Downski's hand on the small of Emily's back, his knuckles white. Emily was still shaking under her father's grip.


End file.
